The present invention relates to automatic transmissions for land vehicles and, more particularly, to a heavy-duty torque converter cover for an automatic transmission of a land vehicle such as FORD E4OD and FORD 4R100 transmissions (hereinafter “FORD transmissions), and other similar automatic transmissions.
The torque converter of an automatic transmission replaces the clutch used in manual transmissions. It is the primary component for transmittal of power between the engine and the transmission in an automotive vehicle. The basic principle of torque converter operation can be observed by placing the blades of two electric fans opposite each other and turning on one of the fans. If one of the fans is turned on, the force of the air column produced will act upon the motionless blades of the other fan, which will begin turning and eventually reach a speed approaching the speed of the powered fan. The torque converter employs an analogous mechanism using automatic transmission fluid (hereinafter “ATF”) to provide a fluid coupling between the engine and the transmission of an automobile, which provides for a smooth conversion of torque from the engine to the mechanical components of the transmission.
In the FORD transmissions a drum-shaped, torque converter cover (hereinafter “cover”) is connected by threaded studs to the engine flywheel at its forward end and is also welded to the converter pump (i.e. impeller) so that the impeller will rotate at engine speed. It is known in the industry that when the FORD transmissions, which were initially designed to operate behind a lower powered truck engine, are utilized in a higher horsepower vehicle such as behind a FORD F-250 or F-350 diesel engine or the FORD Titan V-10 truck engine, the structural strength of the original equipment manufacture (hereinafter “OEM”) torque converter cover is inadequate and as a result failure of the cover often occurs during converter lock-up and other peak torque events.
Further, in the automotive aftermarket engine tuning modules are marketed for such FORD trucks and SUVs, which deliver the most powerful, street-legal tuning available for towing the maximum loads allowed by the vehicle manufacturer. At such higher horsepower gains the OEM torque converter cover is overmatched and subject to mechanical stress and structural damage.
Thus, the present invention has been developed to resolve this problem and other shortcomings of the prior art.